The present technique relates generally to the field of computer systems and, more specifically, to a unique latch and release mechanism for a modular device. The present technique comprises a movable tool-less release assembly for simultaneously releasing a latch and removing the modular device from a receptacle.
Computer systems generally include a computer housing having a motherboard, a processor, a hard drive, random access memory (RAM), a disk drive (e.g., a floppy drive, a CD-ROM drive, a DVD-ROM drive, a tape drive, etc.), communication ports, a cooling system (e.g., a fan), a power supply, a modem, a network device, an audio assembly (e.g., a sound card, a speaker, etc.), and various other devices. Many of these devices have a modular housing or structure, which is removably inserted into a device slot in the computer system. In desktop computers, these modular devices are typically attached to the computer chassis via screws. In portable computers, these modular devices may be attached via screws or a combination of latches and release mechanisms. For example, the modular device may have a lever to release a latch mechanism, while the portable computer has a lever to push the modular device out of the device slot. In servers and other large-scale systems, a plurality of modular devices may be inserted into adjacent slots, making it difficult to use any sort of quick release mechanism. For example, the server may have multiple fans disposed side by side. Due to limited space, lateral latch and release mechanisms may not be possible for such a configuration.
Accordingly, a technique is needed for releasing a modular device from an accessible side of the modular device. More particularly, it would be advantageous to provide a tool-free release assembly, which may be activated to release a tool-free latch assembly for the modular device. It would also be advantageous to incorporate a device release mechanism into the tool-free release assembly to facilitate physical removal of the modular device from a receptacle.
A technique is provided for coupling and uncoupling modular devices with electronic and computing devices. A latch is coupled to a release member, which operates to release the latch from a mate latch by bending the release member to move the latch laterally away from the mate latch. The release member also may have grips for tool-lessly bending the release member to release the latch from the mate latch, and for removing the desired device. The technique also may embody a modular device having the latch and release member, or it may embody an overall system having the modular device disposed in a receptacle.
In one aspect, the present technique provides an attachment system for a modular component of a computing device. The attachment system comprises a latch member having a mechanical latch and a flexible release member movably coupled to the latch member. The flexible release member also includes a grip for bending the flexible release member to effectuate a movement of the mechanical latch to a released position.
In another aspect, the present technique provides a modular component for a computer system. The modular component comprises a modular housing having an accessible side and a lateral side. A flexible and graspable release member is coupled to the accessible side, while a low profile latch is coupled to the lateral side. The flexible and graspable release member is also movably coupled to the low profile latch between the accessible and lateral sides.
In another aspect, the present technique provides a method of forming a tool-free connector for modular computing components. The method comprises providing a first flexible member having a latch and providing a second flexible member having a finger grip. The method also includes rotatably coupling free ends of the first and second flexible members to facilitate release of the latch.